


I Cared About You

by Ghost_in_the_Hella



Series: To All of You (prompt fills) [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fill, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_in_the_Hella/pseuds/Ghost_in_the_Hella
Summary: Rachel wins an argument and loses everything else.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: To All of You (prompt fills) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	I Cared About You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who chose to remain anonymous prompted me on tumblr with "You didn't think I cared about you, did you?" with Chloe and Rachel. If they were angling for a fic about Rachel not actually caring about Chloe, they prompted the wrong writer ;)

“You didn’t think I cared about you, did you?” The moment the words leave Rachel’s lips, she knows that the argument is over and that she has won. There’s no pleasure in her victory.

She went too far. She can see it in the thin line of Chloe’s lips, the deep hurt shining in her clear blue eyes, the sudden stiffness of her posture. Rachel has said hurtful things to Chloe before, using her words as both armor and weapon the way she always does, but tonight she’s cut too deep. Tonight she struck bone.

“Get out,” Chloe says through gritted teeth, and for once in her life Rachel does as she’s told. She blows Chloe a sarcastic kiss as she climbs out the window and she pretends it doesn’t hurt like hell when Chloe just scowls and turns away.

As a rule, Rachel Amber doesn’t apologize. Staring up at the light in Chloe’s window from the ground below she feels like maybe tonight she should make an exception.

Chloe was supposed to be her ride to the party. Rachel walks to the bus stop down the street from her house. She could call a friend to come pick her up, but she doesn’t really want to. She’s not in the mood for a party anymore, really, but what else is she going to do? Crawl back to Chloe’s room and beg for forgiveness? Say she didn’t really mean it, of _course_ she cares about her, she cares about her so much it scares her sometimes. 

She pulls out her compact to check her makeup. It’s a mess. At some point, she started crying and apparently she hasn’t stopped. She wills herself to knock it off, mopping at her cheeks. She doesn’t have time to stop back at the dorm to get her full makeup kit. On a normal night she could swing back by Chloe’s and fix her makeup there - she’s left a full arsenal on Chloe’s desk - but on a normal night she wouldn’t have cried her makeup off in the first place. 

Dana’s bound to be at the party, and probably Juliet. Between the two of them they should have enough makeup to make Rachel look like she’s never shed a tear in her life. Then she can go find Nathan, and he’ll hook her up with something strong enough to make her forget about being pissed at Chloe altogether. If she takes enough, she can forget everything: forget all the mistakes she’s made, forget all the pressure on her shoulders, forget about being Rachel Amber altogether.

Right about now, that sounds really good.

The argument was stupid, like all of their arguments are. Rachel can’t even remember what specific thing set it off this time. Something about Rachel’s friends being snobs, or about Chloe already being drunk when Rachel got out of class, or maybe it was about Rachel picking up from Frank without Chloe. Maybe it was something about Chloe’s truck, or a borrowed piece of clothing, or a missing accessory. Maybe it was about the fucking weather. It doesn’t really matter what triggered it. They never fight about what they’re actually fighting about, anyway. 

The bus pulls up to the stop and Rachel gets to her feet, delicately wiping away the last traces of smeared makeup. As the doors hiss open and Rachel climbs aboard, she feels a buzz in her pocket. She grabs her phone along with her Blackwell student ID.

**Chloe: u didnt mean it rite?**

Rachel smiles and shakes her head, rolling her eyes. She must’ve really shook Chloe up if she’s texting already. She’s about to respond when the bus driver clears his throat. “We goin’ or not, kid? We got a schedule here.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Rachel flashes the driver her ID and he nods her aboard, not without an aggrieved sigh. She pockets her phone and finds a place to sit. Rachel leans her head against the window and watches her reflection as Arcadia Bay rolls slowly through her. Her phone buzzes again, but she ignores it. Chloe can stew for a few hours while Rachel gets her party on. They can always make up later. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous prompter and to all of you for reading. If you enjoyed, please drop me a comment or kudos (or both!).


End file.
